1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, e.g., a technique for performing image processing by handling an image file, and more particularly to a technique for performing image editing processing on the basis of user""s selection.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been an image processing apparatus in which input image information is stored in a main storage unit, the stored image information is inlaid into a window of template information designated by a user, and then the obtained information is output. As images to be inlaid into the window, there are a material image always used in a template, an image took by a digital camera and to be printed, and the like.
In this image processing apparatus, the input image information and the template information can be stored into an external storage unit. Thus, the template information can be edited and output by loading the stored input image information and template information into the image processing apparatus. Of course, also the material image always used in the template can be stored in the external storage unit.
However, in the above-described conventional image processing apparatus, in a case where the template information is again edited and output by using the input image information and the template information both stored in the external storage unit, if the input image is erroneously deleted by the user, a case where the editing operation can not be performed is caused because the input image information and the material image data to be used together with the template information do not exist even in the external storage unit and the main storage unit either.
Further, in the above-described conventional image processing apparatus, there is a merit that the editing such as adjustment of the position and tint of each input image can be performed by using the template information and the input image information. However, it is difficult in this apparatus to repeat such the editing of the same content on, e.g., a next day.
Further, in the above-described conventional image processing apparatus, the image which was completed by the editing and compositing (or synthesizing) the various information can be stored so far. In such a case, since the image which is the composite result itself is stored, if the various information is again edited, it is necessary to composite the image information at the time of beginning.
Further, in a case where copyright information or the like has been recorded as an electronic watermark in the template or the input image, for example, if the plural input images are superposed for the editing and compositing, there is some fear that the electronic watermarks can not be recognized because these watermarks are also superposed.
An object of the present invention is to solve all or at least one of the above-described problems.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent a state that, since there is no image to be used in a template, editing is impossible.
Still another object of the present invention is to facilitate the editing to even an image obtained after it is composited (or synthesized) to the template.
In order to achieve these objects, according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising:
image editing means for editing predetermined template information and input image information; and
reference relation storage means for storing reference relation information which represents reference relation (or reference) between the template information and the image information in the editing processing by the image editing means.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable to easily reproduce an image subjected to editing processing.
In order to achieve the object, according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the above-described image processing apparatus further comprises:
image input means for inputting the image information;
image information storage means for storing the image information input by the image input means;
template information storage means for storing the template information;
image output means for outputting the image information subjected to the editing processing by the image editing means; and
storage means for storing the image information subjected to the editing processing by the image editing means, together with the template information used for the image information.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable to add an electronic watermark to even a composite image.
In order to achieve the object, according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the above-described image processing apparatus further comprises:
electronic watermark image information storage means for storing predetermined electronic watermark image information;
electronic watermark image information addition means for adding the electronic watermark image information to the image information subjected to the editing processing by the image editing means; and
electronic watermark image information elimination means for eliminating the electronic watermark image information from the image information to which the electronic watermark image information has been added.
Still another object of the present invention is to prevent a state that, in case of compositing images, an electronic watermark can not be recognized.
In order to achieve the object, according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising:
input means for inputting plural image information each of which includes an electronic watermark;
compositing means for compositing plural images respectively represented by the plural image information; and
control means for performing, when the compositing means composites the plural images, control such that, in a case where the electronic watermarks of the plural image information input by the input means overlap, each electronic watermark can be recognized.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable, even if there is no image subjected to editing processing, to reproduce the editing processing if there is template information.
In order to achieve the object, according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising:
image editing means for editing input image information and predetermined template information;
reference relation storage means for storing reference relation information which represents reference relation between the template information and the image information in the editing processing by the image editing means;
rendering means for compositing at least the two image information subjected to the editing processing based on the template information by the image editing means, to form one image information; and
image composite information storage means for storing at least either of position information and composite method information concerning each image information being the target of the image compositing by the rendering means.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a method and a medium which are more suitable to transmit and composite image information through a network.